More Titleless Drivel Ch1
by Lucretia Boresya
Summary: Why is it PG? Don ask me! I only write this stuff! K, well, this is my 2nd story, yay!Summary: 2 new strange, crazy girls appear in the neighborhood and bug the people in Hillwood, especially Helga and Arnold! OH THE INSANITY!! WHERE IS MY SLURPEE???? Sig


More Title-less Drivel By Me  
  
by Me, Tanochan... blah blah, you know  
  
Disclaimer: i would like to give a short speech...*deep breath* I- DONT-OWN-ANYTHING-AND-IF-I-DID-I-WOULDNT-BE-HERE- WRITING-STORIES-THAT-NO-ONE-IN-THEIR-RIGHT-MIND- WOULD-READ-OR-ENJOY-AND-IF-YOU-TRY-TO-SUE-ME-YOU- WONT-GET-ANYTHING-ON-ACCOUNTA-I-HAVE-NO-MONEY- AND-ALL-MY-BABYSITTING-MONEY-GOES-TO-THE-LIBRARY- FUND-CUZ-I-DONT-KNOW-HOW-TO-RETURN-BOOKS-ON- TIME!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Note: I don't know how to format and my computer is so old I can't add chapters onto stories without it crashing! So, sorry if I may have to post each chapter of my stories as a story by itself... can't do anything  
  
right... AND I CAN ONLY TYPE 32 WPM!!!! stoopid Mario Teaches Typing...arg... Oh, if I sound like a bit of a downer, ignore me, force of habit. "If you can't criticize yerself, you wont be able to handle the criticism of others," I always say... actually, I always say, " WHERE'S MY SLURPEE???" Anyhoo, I'll try to finish I Couldn't Think of a Title Waah when I think of something to write... but my short attention span forces me  
  
to write another story, which I will try to finish someday as well. I HAVE ATTENTION SPAN OF GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH!!!! Man, my English teacher would go nuts if he saw this. So many run on sentences and ...'s THE INSANITY!!!!! aaaaaaaaaah... anyhoo, i better start writing this story before I explode or implode... lool, implode is a funny word!!! ^-^  
  
WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS... *trumpets sound* ...MY SECOND RIDICULOUS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crickets* yeah, yeah, i know...  
  
  
  
"And then she tripped him and he fell head-first into a garbage can!"  
  
Gerald and Arnold laughed as they headed to the boardinghouse. They were going to drop their things off and then go play baseball at Geraldfield. Little did they know that they were being watched *mwahahahaha... well get to that later*.  
  
As soon as they turned the corner, BAM! Arnold found himself on  
  
the ground. "Ow... what hit me?" he rubbed his head and blinked.  
  
Something pink caught his attention. "Oh no..." he muttered and jumped to  
  
his feet.  
  
"Watch where you're going footballhead!" Helga screeched, as he  
  
helped her stand up.  
  
"Sorry, Helga." he said, looking her right in the eyes.  
  
"You'd better be!" she trudged off.  
  
Arnold sighed. Ever since the neighborhood had been saved, she'd  
  
acted like even more of a pain than usual. Sometimes he wished she would  
  
act the way she had when they were on the roof that night... Well, not  
  
EXACTLY that way, she made him a little nervous then, but he wished she  
  
would be nicer. And immediately after that he would smack himself for  
  
even thinking about it.  
  
Helga watched as the two boys walked away. She leaned up against  
  
the wall and began to talk to herself, "Arnold. What a moron. What an  
  
idiot. What a loser. How I despise his very being! How I wish I could  
  
smash him to a pulp right now! And yet..." she looked around. Arnold and  
  
Gerald were long gone and no one was around, "I wish I could take him in  
  
my arms, embrace him and..." she stopped when she heard a familiar  
  
wheezing sound. Brainy.  
  
Before she could punch him, he spun her around. "What the-"  
  
Brainy kissed her, hard, on the lips.  
  
She pushed him off, "What are you DOING?" she screamed and  
  
punched him in the face and he fell to the ground, his glasses smashed in  
  
two.  
  
"Uh... sorry." the odd boy wheezed and fainted.  
  
"Eww! I'M CONTAMINATED!!!!" she screeched, setting a couple  
  
car alarms off in the distance. She ran around trying to "decontaminate"  
  
herself for about a half hour, as Brainy lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
They watched from above, giggling like mad. This was all too  
  
funny. But, enough fun for now. They hopped off of the roof they had  
  
been watching from and landed, catlike, behind the hysterical blonde.  
  
Helga stopped, and turned around, "Who are you?"  
  
Two girls stood before her, one blonde and still giggling, the other  
  
with a slightly more serious expression and darker blonde. Both looked  
  
older than Helga and stood about 5' 4". The lighter blonde girl was  
  
giggling to much to reply, so the other girl did, "The name's Sophi, and  
  
my slightly insane friend here, is Mira."  
  
"Hi!" Mira squealed and hugged Helga, lifting her up a few inches *i  
  
think theres a word for that, i don remember what it is... glomp maybe?*. Helga began to turn purple as the air was being squeezed out of her.  
  
Sophi laughed, "Mira, let go of her, you're gonna kill her!"  
  
Mira dropped Helga and ran to hug Sophi, who stopped her, "No."  
  
"Aww!" Mira whined, "But..."  
  
"No." Sophi repeated, sounding as though she was talking to a bad  
  
puppy, reminding it too stay away from the garbage.  
  
Helga looked at these two strange girls and began to walk away, but  
  
she was stopped by Sophi.  
  
"Not so fast there, sweety." Sophi grabbed her arm and held her  
  
back, "What's the hurry? We just wanna talk!"  
  
"Talk? About what?" Helga asked, pulling her arm away as she  
  
moved on. She wasn't really going anywhere, just trying to get away.  
  
"Oh come on!" Sophi whined, "Don't you want to be friends?"  
  
'Friends? With a freak like you?' she thought and Sophi's expression  
  
changed. Oops... had she said that aloud? Yes, she had. Crimeny, she  
  
always did have a big mouth. The same thing had happened the other  
  
night. She'd blurted out her secret without even thinking, but luckily  
  
another lie had saved her from the total embarrassment that may have  
  
followed.  
  
The slightly hurt expression on Sophi's face soon changed to a wide  
  
grin, "So, I am a freak, eh?"  
  
"No! I mean... um..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I've been called worse before!" she laughed and  
  
began to skip along, "Come Mira!"  
  
Mira snapped to attention, like a soldier, saluted to Helga and ran  
  
after her friend, laughing. It was a game to her, "What we do now?" she  
  
asked.  
  
Sophi pulled her along and they walked slowly away from Helga,  
  
"We wait." she whispered and Mira giggled.  
  
Helga watched as they left, "Crazy weirdos..." she muttered.  
  
Brainy moved slightly and began to wheeze again.  
  
"You guys- wait for me!" Helga ran after them. *********************************************************** AND thats it for chapter one of my second insane story! Questions: What is she doing? Where is the plot? Who are these crazy girls? What was Brainy DOING? WHEN WILL SHE GET A LIFE???  
  
These questions and more may be answered next time!( Then again, they may not, what do I know?) Ill try to get more of my other one posted, but keep in mind that additional chappers are gonna be posted by themselves on accounta I am technologically challenged! Happily, I should be getting a new computer some time this year... whoohoo! well, lemme know what ya think!!! ^-^ 


End file.
